Jian Xuan
|chinese_title = |name = Jian Xuan |aliases = Monk Dazhi |afiliation = !Nether Crossing Swamp--Disciple |occupation = ! *Disciple *Monk |relatives = unnamed wife |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#379 |age = around 20 |status =Alive |era = !?8#379 |race = !Ghost Immortals#463 |world = !Sacred Nether World#379 |region = ! *Distant Cloud#379 *Misty Field#462 |level = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 379-as Monk Dazhi*439-as Jian Xuan |death_appearance = |quote = |history = Origin is a disciple of the Nether Crossing Swamp. 10 years ago the Elders offered him position of the Prime Disciple of the Sect, but he didn't want to bear this responsibility and fled away. Wife At some point married yet unnamed woman and for some reasons was very afraid of her. Soaring Remembrance Village He run away from his wife and eventually came to the Soaring Remembrance Village in the Distant Cloud region. He pretended to be a buddhist monk on pilgrimage from the Misty Field region. He named himself Monk Dazhi (Great Wisdom) and built a Great Wisdom Temple right outside of the Village. Soaring Remembrance Village's Head invited him to perform a passing rite for wandering ghost. Monk Dazhi asked the Head to prepare a feast for the ghost, but actually ate all the food himself, while uasing the illusion spell to create quite a commotion as if he actually battled the ghost. It lasted for several days, until the ghost showed himself. It was in fact Li Qiye. After Li Qiye unwittingly acquired Lan Yunzhu's jade ornament, Monk Dazhi decided to leave the Soaring Remembrance Village. Necropolis Monk Dazhi met Li Qiye once again several months later in the Necropolis, but quickly ran away when his wife arrived. Nightsea came to the Nightsea in Necropolis when it has become clear. He interrupted Li Qiye's quarrel with Ghost Insect Evil Child and Titanic Crescent Saint Child, and challenged both of them for a fight. He then used Immortal Emperor Life Treasure to scare them away. |description = As a Monk Dazhi he looks like buddhist monk with smooth and reflective head and two crooked rows of three ordainment markings. Seeing just how crooked they were left people wondering whether his markings were real or not. His eyes are very bright, and he always had a smile on his face. When standing before the public, this smile appeared to be kind and compassionate, but when no one was paying attention, the smile became a bit villainous. It would give others the impression that he was a thief. A series of large round buddhist beads hung around his neck, buddhist lights flashed inside these beads as if there was a Buddha inside each of them, sitting in a solemn pose. Sometimes, loud chants could be heard. Whether he was an accomplished monk or not, these buddhist beads alone commanded respect from others. |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = |items = * Immortal Emperor Life Treasure (Nether Crossing Swamp) * Ming Du's Boat |killed_by = }}